


Mamma Mia

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, First Meetings, Fluff, Hinata is an annoying neighbor, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Kageyama was going to kill his neighbor--until said neighbor turned out to be an adorable, if annoying, little redhead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Mamma Mia

Kageyama was going to kill his neighbor.

He was sure the guy was nice, or whatever. Actually, as far as Kageyama knew he was nice to an obnoxious degree. For god's sake, he had left a basket of homemade muffins at Kageyama's door when he moved in a week ago, and a note with way too many exclamation points--"hey neighbor!!! I hope we can chat soon, feel free to pop over anytime!!!!!!"

The muffins were dry, but at least he had tried, which was far more than Kageyama had done. Actually, Kageyama was perfectly fine never getting to know any of the people who lived around him.

So yeah, he thought his neighbor was at least trying to be a nice guy, but no amount of muffins or nice notes could make up for what he was putting Kageyama through right now.

The guy was singing, which wouldn't have been so bad during the day. Actually, as far as Kageyama could tell through the walls, his voice wasn't too bad. 

The problem was that it was 3 in the fucking morning and he was singing that stupid song from the Mamma Mia movie at the top of his lungs, right on the other side of the room where Kageyama was trying to sleep.

So yeah, Kageyama thought killing his neighbor was the best plan, If he ever wanted to sleep again. Or at the very least, he was going to scream at him a bit. 

Kageyama forced himself out of bed and to his neighbor's door. He had to knock for two minutes straight before the guy yelled out "one minute!" through the door, and had to stand there awkwardly until he heard the lock turning and was face to face with his neighbor.

The man in front of him was a wild bundle of orange hair and wide brown eyes, bangs clipped back from his forehead, a stupid grin on his face like he couldn't tell Kageyama was ready to kill him. He was wearing only an oversized t-shirt and it made it even easier to notice just how small he was, completely engulfed in the loose fabric, too tiny to be so annoying. 

Kageyama froze, because the man in front of him was unbearably cute, and suddenly killing him was going to be a lot harder. 

His neighbor grinned. "Sorry I took so long, you caught me in the middle of something. What's up?"

Right, he was here for a reason. "Hey, I live next door and-"

"Oh, you're the new neighbor!" Somehow, the ginger's face lit up even more. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Hinata Shoyo!" He shoved out his hand.

Kageyama took it and gave a small handshake. "Right. Well, I live right next to you and you were singing pretty loud, and I was trying to sleep, so-"

"Oh my god, were you sleeping? I'm sorry, I figured everyone would be up right now."

Kageyama blinked at him. "Um, I'm pretty sure nobody's up. It's 3 A.M."

Hinata's expression quickly shifted through shock, and then he was staring up at Kageyama with horror in his eyes. "Oh my god, really? I just assumed it was 3 in the afternoon!"

"... How the fuck did you forget what time it is?"

Hinata hid his face in his hands. "Shit, I've been working on my midterm for so long and I sorta haven't left my room at all, and the curtains blackout the light so well and I've just been sleeping on and off every few hours so I just completely-" He cut himself off and looked back up at Kageyama. "Sorry, you don't want to hear about me. But Jesus, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet. You'll forget I'm even here!"

Kageyama furrowed his brow. "You're saying you were singing while you worked on your midterm."

"Oh, like you don't sing while you work." Kageyama just blinked at him, and Hinata practically gawked. "You don't? What do you do, just work silently?"

"Yeah, I think that's what most people do."

"Well, I've got to keep myself awake somehow!"

Kageyama noticed then just how tired he looked, the deep circles around his eyes and the way he slumped just slightly against the doorway. "Right, uh, thank you. That's all. And you should get some sleep too, you look terrible."

Hinata laughed somehow. "you can just say things like that to strangers. I don't even know your name!"

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. YOu look like you haven't slept in days." Kageyama shifted awkwardly on his feet. "And uh, it's Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio."

The grin was restored to Hinata's face, and Kageyama had never been so happy to see someone smile. "it's nice to meet you, Kageyama! I promise next time we see each other I'll be prettier, alright?"

Kageyama felt his cheeks doing pink. "Right. Good night, then."

\--

The next morning, Kageyama found a note in his mailbox, one with too many exclamation points. 

"Sorry again for last night!!!! Maybe I could take you out for coffee sometime to make up for it??  
PS- I wasn't expecting my new neighbor to be so attractive!!!!!"

Kageyama couldn't help his smile. Maybe his neighbor wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> might write a part two of this at some point? until then enjoy this little work hehe, happy kagehina week!


End file.
